Bringing All the Girls VIII: Lindsay's Sexy Easter Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the 8th installment of the series...Lindsay invites her friends over for an Easter Themed/Playboy Bunny themed AB/DL Orgy. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by Hellflores. ENJOY!


Bringing All the Girls VIII: Lindsay's Sexy Easter Party.

 **Summary: In this this instalment of the infamous "Bringing All the Girls" series, Lindsay and Tyler invited Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna aka Shawnie, MacArthur, Marley, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor and Zoey over to their house for another diaper girl orgy. Eva couldn't make it because she was sick. The girls are aged between 21 and 47**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **This fanfic was written by my good friend and my co-writer Hellflores.**

 **Dedications: This fanfic is also dedicated to the memory of Playboy Founder, Mr. Hugh Hefner April 9 1926-September 27** **th** **2017…and Dedicated to Tom Petty October 20** **th** **1950-October 2** **nd** **2017**

 **P.S. Wait for a big "Surprise" at some point in the story, it'll happen…you just will not know what the surprise is, when will it be revealed and more!**

 **This is a Geniuses Production! ENJOY!**

It was four days before Easter in 2019 as Lindsay and her husband Tyler invited Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna aka Shawnie, MacArthur, Marley, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor and Zoey over for another Bring All the Girls Diaper Orgy Party as this one was decorated like an Easter Party and the girls were dressed up as Playboy Bunnies as the outfit consisted of a strapless merry widow corset teddy bodysuit/onesie, satin bunny ears, cotton tails, collars with bow ties, cuffs with cuff links, black sheer to waist pantyhose and matching high-heeled shoes that completed the outfit.

 **Anne Maria (Dark Purple)**

 **Amy (Dark Red)**

 **Beth (Teal)**

 **Blaineley (White)**

 **Bridgette (Ocean Blue)**

 **Crimson (Black)**

 **Courtney (Light Brown)**

 **Dakota (Pink)**

 **Dawn (Green)**

 **Emma (Orange Red)**

 **Eva (Dark Blue)**

 **Gwen (Midnight Blue)**

 **Heather (Royal Purple)**

 **Izzy (Jungle Green)**

 **Jasmine (Beige)**

 **Jo (Gray)**

 **Josee (Gold)**

 **Kelly (Pearl White)**

 **Kitty (Orange Red)**

 **LeShawna/Shawnie (Yellow)**

 **Lindsay (Sparkly Pink)**

 **MacArthur (Navy Blue)**

 **Marley (Rainbow)**

 **Miles (Earth Green)**

 **Sammy (Dark Red)**

 **Sanders (Navy Blue)**

 **Scarlett (Light Yellow)**

 **Sierra (Pinky Purple)**

 **Sky (Purple)**

 **Taylor (Pearl Gold)**

 **Zoey (Neon Green)**

The girls were in the main living room eating food, mingling, and even having a good time and meanwhile Lindsay and Tyler were finishing things up as Tyler sported a classy red and white men's robe as he also wore his headband, and his diaper as Lindsay looked in the mirror and saw her reflection.

"Ohhh! I'm so excited! I'm hosting a party for diaper sex! Yay!" Lindsay said while she was happy as she can be.

"I know! And also, you look so hawt in that playboy bunny suit." Tyler said back as Lindsay blushed.

"Thankies, it's almost time! Get the video camera ready!" Lindsay said as Tyler went into the closet and grabbed the video camera.

"Whenever you are ready babe." Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Ready!" Lindsay said as she opened the doors and rang a bell as they left the room to go to the top of the stairwell.

"Every diaper bunny, welcome to my Playboy Bunnies diaper sex party!" Lindsay announced.

"Yay!" The girls cheered and clapped.

"Okay, the first girl to enter is...my bestie Beth!" Lindsay announced.

"Yes!" Beth said as she went up the stairs and went into the room and they shared a hug.

"This diaper thing is so fun, I am so glad you got me involved." Beth said to Lindsay.

"Aww, of course! I wuv my bestie! Besides you look curvy, cute, and sexy in diapeys." Lindsay said to Beth, complimenting her curvaceous body.

"Aww, Thankies!" Beth replied back as the t wo started to make out as Lindsay started to rub Beth's diapered area.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Beth moaned and muffled as she was sucking on her pacifier necklace.

"OH! LINDSAY!" Beth shouted as she was liking what Lindsay was doing.

"Beth is vewy soft, me likey." Lindsay said before she began to lick Beth's diapered pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lindsay muffled and moaned as she was loving every bit of Beth's pink and obviously wet diapered area.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD LINDSAY! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Beth screamed and shouted as Lindsay kept licking as she even added one of her fingers as Lindsay kept it up until she stopped to switch to the scissors.

"OHHHHH! Hawder! Baby wants more hawd scissors, OKIES!" Beth and Lindsay shouted at the same time as they went harder and harder as Tyler started to stroke his hard and erect baba slow.

"So hawt!" Tyler said as he was loving every bit of it as Beth and Lindsay were super close to climaxing.

"Bunny Baby Beth, gonna Cumsies!" Beth shouted.

"Me too!" Lindsay shouted back as the two went even harder.

"AHHHHH!" Beth and Lindsay screamed as they came in their diapers as they also started to pant.

"SO HAWT!" Beth euphorically shouted out as the two kissed and hugged each other as Beth left, and Bridgette arrived.

"Hi there, Lindsay." Bridgette said.

"Hi Bridgey." Lindsay said as they hugged before they started off with a sexy make out session as they were groping and rubbing each other's diapered areas, including their asses.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled out softly as they kept going.

"Such cute Diapeys." Both of them said to each other.

"Thankies." They said once again to each other.

"Wanna do baby bunny bumpies?" Bridgette asked Lindsay.

"Sure!" Lindsay said as they began by bumping each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette and Lindsay moaned as they were enjoying it.

"Hawder!" Bridgette said to Lindsay.

"OKIES!" Lindsay said back as both girls went harder with their speed as Tyler was stroking his thing.

"Keep going girls!" Tyler said to them as soon Lindsay stopped.

"I have an idea." Lindsay said as she soon pulled out a double-headed dildo.

"Double Fuckys?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as the two hot blondes placed the dildo onto their diapered coochies and began using it.

"This is so sexy." Tyler said as he was loving what he was seeing.

"Hawder!" Lindsay screamed out.

"Okies!" Bridgette replied back as the two increase their diapered pounding as it was time.

"OHHHHHHH!" Both girls moaned out.

"Cumsies coming!" Bridgette shouted.

"ME TOO!" Lindsay shouted as they went into a quick but deep tongue kiss.

"CUMSIES FOR DADDY!" Tyler shouted at the girls as he was near climax also.

"YES DADDY!" Bridgette and Lindsay shouted as they pulled each other for another kiss during their climax as they started to pant.

"So Hawt." Lindsay said to Bridgette.

"I agwee." Bridgette said in agreement as they hugged and Bridgette left as Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hi there, Lindsay." Gwen and Courtney said to Lindsay.

"Hey." Lindsay said back as they hugged.

"Girls, can I confess something?" Tyler asked the three.

"Sure." The three answered him.

"I'm sorry, but during World Tour, I called Gwen hot behind your back Lindsay, sorry." Tyler said and apologized.

"Oh! You don't have to be sorry Tyler, apology accepted." Lindsay said as she kissed Tyler and slowly stroked his baba for a second before returning to Gwen and Courtney.

"Same here, now let's get it on!" Gwen said.

"Yay!" Courtney and Lindsay cheered as the three girls began to make out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned out.

"Thankies girls." Tyler said as the three gave him thumbs up as they were now deep into their make out session until they stopped.

"Wanna do some twiple fuckys?" Lindsay asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes!" Gwen and Courtney answered Lindsay as they began using a triple-headed dildo as they began using it on their wet areas.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out softly.

"So Hawd! Just like my Tyler!" Lindsay said back as she gave Tyler a wink.

"Hehehe." Tyler chuckled and blushed.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" The girls moaned and moaned loudly and with passion as their climax was close and it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The three screamed out.

"Do it!" Tyler shouted as he stroked himself harder and the girls pulled in for one last triple French Kiss as they came hard.

"So Hawt!" Tyler said.

"That was so Hawt!" Lindsay said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney said back as they hugged as they left, and Crimson arrived as she was a bit nervous.

"Hello…" Crimson said to Lindsay.

"Hey Crimson." Lindsay said as they shared a brief hug.

"Why haven't you been at the last 5 Bringing All the Girl parties since Gwen invited you?" Lindsay asked her.

Well, actually I was invited to the others parties but I was too busy I couldn't make it to them. Plus, I was too comfortable in wearing these without Ennui beside my side to help me. Sorry." Crimson answered and apologized to Lindsay.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you made it to mine." Lindsay said as she and Crimson hugged as Lindsay started to kiss Crimson.

"Mmmm…" Both of the girls moaned.

"Relax." Crimson's mind said as they went from a kiss to a deep and passion filled make out session as the two then French kissed each other.

"MMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned loudly as then Crimson pushed Lindsay down onto the bed.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked her.

"You know... sometimes I like to take control so..." Crimson said as she grabbed a gigantic strap-on dildo.

"Well, go and do it then! Fuck my Diapered ass!" Lindsay said as Crimson started to pound her really hard.

"OHHHH!" Lindsay moaned out.

"Like that?" Crimson asked her as she went harder and harder with the pounding while Tyler was getting excited.

"So so so fucking Hawt!" Tyler said as he was stroking it really hard.

"Admit it Crimson, you wuv wearing Diapeys!" Lindsay said to Crimson making her blush.

Okies! Yes! I do! These diapeys make me feel like my old self but that doesn't mean I'm not going back! Being Goth changed me...a lot better!" Crimson shouted at Lindsay as she increased her pounding to the extreme.

"Ohhhh!" Crimson moaned out euphorically.

"You gonna Cumsies soon?" Crimson asked Lindsay who began rubbing her area.

"Yes! Cumsies inside my diapey ass, Pwease!" Lindsay shouted.

"Okies, after you say that Crimson is the hottest diapey bunny goth ever!" Crimson commanded Lindsay to do so.

"Okies." Lindsay said to Crimson.

"CRIMSON IS THE HOTTEST DIAPEY BUNNY GOTH EVER!" Lindsay screamed out.

"Good!" Crimson said back as she kept it up until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay and Crimson screamed out as they came at the same time as Lindsay panted while Crimson began to sigh.

"Ahhhh…" Crimson sighed.

"That was fun." Crimson said as she left and Anne Maria arrived.

"Hey." Anne Maria said to Lindsay.

"Hi." Lindsay said as she rubbed Anne Maria's hair.

"Man, why's your hair hard like metal?" Lindsay asked her.

"Because I used a lot of hairspray during season 4, no one fucks with my poof of a hairstyle." Anne Maria said to Lindsay who was enamored.

"Oooh, shiny." Lindsay said to Anne Maria.

"Thanks." Anne Maria said back before they kissed, and they even started to briefly make out before they began humping each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned softly.

"Ohhhh yes! Baby wants more humpies!" Lindsay said to Anne Maria.

"Okies!" Anne Maria responded back as they were humping each other hard before they began to wrap the session up with a 69.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Both girls moaned as they were licking on their diapered pussies like it was ice cream as it was time.

"Goo gaa gii! We're going to Cumsies!" Anne Maria and Lindsay shouted as they came inside of their mouths and they swallowed each other's respective Cumsies.

"Mmm! Delicious." Anne Maria said to Lindsay.

"Yummy." Lindsay said as they shared a hug before Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Hello Lindsay." The twins said to Lindsay.

"Hello Amy, Sammy, you two looks so hot." Lindsay said to Amy and Sammy.

"Thankies." The twins said as the threesome began by making out with each other before they began to triple humpies with each other.

"Mmmmm! So soft." The twins said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, you too." Lindsay said back as Tyler started to stroke his hard baba again.

"You are all so hawt!" Tyler said to the three hot blonde women.

"Thankies, Tyler!" The threesome said as soon, Amy and Sammy grabbed Strap-on dildos and began pounding Lindsay, with Amy pounding her sexy bubble-like booty as Sammy was doing oral with Lindsay.

"Mmm! Who's been a naughty sexy playboy bunny?" Amy asked Lindsay as Sammy pulled out so Lindsay can answer.

"Me! Fuck my bunny ass Hawder!" Lindsay shouted as Sammy placed her plastic baba back in her mouth, and the three kept it up until they stopped as they decided to do a triple 69 as Lindsay was licking Sammy, Sammy was licking Amy, and Amy was licking Lindsay.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The three moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it and all the while Tyler was still stroking his hard baba.

"Are you all close?" Tyler asked the three as they stopped to respond to his question.

"Yes!" The twins and Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, Amy, Sammy... can I pwease Cumsies on you all?" Tyler asked them.

"Mmmmm…Okies!" The threesome answered him.

"Great, now open your mouths and let your tongues hang out for Daddy." Tyler said to the threesome.

"Okies Daddy!" The three women said as the opened their mouths and stuck their tongues out as Tyler was stroking his baba really fast now and he was close.

"Here it comes!" Tyler shouted as then…it was time.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tyler groaned, moaned, grunted and shouted as he shot his man made Powerade all over their faces and soon…the girls resumed the triple 69 and they climaxed all over their faces.

"Oh yeah." Tyler said as he was glad that he shot his load as the girls swallowed a mix of Tyler's and their own Cumsies.

"Mmmm! Tasty Cumsies!" Lindsay, Amy, and Sammy said as they swallowed the rest.

"Thankies Tyler." Lindsay said as she and Tyler kissed making the Jock that stinks at sports blush.

"Hehehe…" Tyler chuckled as The Twins left, and Zoey arrived hopping like a bunny.

"Zoey!" Lindsay said to the Indie Chick.

"Hi Lindsay!" Zoey said as they hugged before they kissed and began to make out as they were caressing each other's diapered areas.

"Mmm! Soft diapey." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, it's the same as my swimsuit." Zoey replied back as they soon stopped.

"Lindsay, I have an idea." Zoey said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"More fuckys." Lindsay said as she assumed that Zoey was going to pound Lindsay but then Zoey placed it on Lindsay's diaper.

"Huh?" Lindsay said as she was confused.

"I think it would be fair to let you fuck me first, Okies?" Zoey said and asked Lindsay.

"Okies." Lindsay said as she began pounding Zoey but it was softly.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned softly.

"Why are you going soft?" Zoey asked her.

"Didn't want to hurt you?" Lindsay responded back with a question.

"That's nice." Zoey replied back as she grabbed Lindsay by the hand.

"BUT BABY WUV HAWD FUCKYS! PWEASE, GO HAWD!" Zoey shouted at the now frightened Lindsay as she regained her composure quickly.

"Okies!" Lindsay said back as she resumed giving Zoey fuckys but now very hard.

"Ohhh! Yes! Baby wuv it!" Zoey said as she was loving it so far.

"KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE MY MIKEY-BOO!" Zoey shouted in pleasure.

"Say that Lindsay is the sexiest diapey wearing blonde ever!" Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Lindsay is the sexiest diapey wearing blonde ever!" Zoey shouted out.

"Damn right she is!" Tyler said as he winked at her and Lindsay pounded Zoey really hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled as they were close as then Zoey started to pound Lindsay in the cowgirl.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! SO TIGHT!" Zoey shouted out.

"Thankies, Ohhh! Hawder!" Lindsay said and shouted out as Zoey groped her breasts tightly.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she kept pounding her until it as time.

"Cumsies coming!" Zoey shouted out.

"ME TOO!" Lindsay shouted back as Zoey kept pounding Lindsay into oblivion as they both climaxed.

"AHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed out euphorically.

"OHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed out back as well as then the two panted as they also kissed as well.

"So hawt, right?" Zoey said to Lindsay and asked her as well.

"Yes!" Lindsay answered as they hugged before Zoey left, and Shawnie arrived.

"Yay! Shawnie's here!" Lindsay said as she happily clapped.

"Of course, I am here Lindsay." Shawnie said as they began their session with a sexy kiss as Lindsay thought of an awesome surprise for Shawnie.

"I have a surprise for you." Lindsay said as she went into closet, but she changed her diaper first before grabbing her Admiral Hat, and her Admiral Jacket before she came back out as her TDA Army Movie persona…Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness surprising Shawnie, and Tyler.

"Lindsay…is that you?" Tyler asked her as she nodded up and down to the camera.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shawnie asked her.

"I am admiral Lindsay her hotness." Lindsay said to Tyler and Shawnie.

"Wow!" They said back.

"I declare to have some hot playboy bunny fun with Shawnie." Lindsay said as she began acting like the Admiral.

"Yes, Admiral." Shawnie said as she started by Lindsay's diapered area and Lindsay rubbed Shawnie's diapered area as well as they began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly as they stopped for second.

"So, Tyler...what do you think of your sexy Diapey wifey as an Admiral?" Lindsay asked Tyler who looked like an eager schoolboy.

"I think you look kinda hawt when you are like that!" Tyler said to Lindsay making her blush for a bit before she pushed Shawnie onto the ground playfully as Lindsay also grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Admiral Lindsay her hotness demands to fuck Shawnie hawd!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Yes! Admiral!" Shawnie complied back as Lindsay began to pound Shawnie's diapered area.

"Yes!" Lindsay said as she was now pounding her area hard.

"Ohhhh! Hawder!" Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"I can't hear you!" Lindsay said back in a loud tone.

"HAWDER ADMIRAL LINDSAY YOUR HOTNESS!" Shawnie shouted louder this time.

"Say Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness is the sexiest Diapey wearing Admiral of all time!" Lindsay commanded to Shawnie.

"YES ADMIRAL!" Shawnie shouted out to Lindsay.

"ADMIRAL LINDSAY HER HOTNESS IS THE SEXIEST DIAPEY WEARING ADMIRAL OF ALL TIME!" Shawnie shouted out with complete passion and obedience in her voice.

"GOOD!" Lindsay screamed back as she kept it up pounding even harder than ever until it was near Cumsies time as the two switched, and Shawnie was pounding Lindsay in the missionary as Lindsay was smiling away.

"YES! Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness wuv this!" Lindsay shouted with complete ecstasy in her voice as Shawnie smiled back.

"Good! Because Shawnie not stopping until the sexy playboy bunny admiral makes Cumsies in her diapey." Shawnie said to Lindsay making her blush and smile.

"GOOD!" Lindsay said back.

"You wuv this?" Shawnie asked her.

"YES! ADMIWAL WINDSAY WUVS THIS! I WUV BEING FUCKED SO HAWD IN MY DIAPEY!" Lindsay said as she was now in a state of euphoria.

Goo Goo Gaa Gaa! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY! ADMIRAL LINDSAY! ARE YOU GONNA CUMSIES IN YOUR DIAPEY?!" Shawnie declared that she was gonna climax, and asked her sexy Admiral who began rubbing her own diapered area.

"YES! ADMIWAL WINDSAY DEMANDS YOU CUMSIES IN HER DIAPEY NOW!" Lindsay replied and commanded Shawnie to do so.

"OKIES ADMIWAL!" Shawnie shouted as she pounded her harder and harder until the two soon climaxed hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Lindsay and Shawnie screamed out during the climax as they panted and Tyler stopped stroking his hard baba.

"Nice... So hawt!" Tyler said as Shawnie and Lindsay hugged.

"That was fun." Lindsay said to Shawnie as she puts her admiral outfit away.

"Yeah." Shawnie said back as they hugged once more before Marley arrived.

"Mars-Bars!" Lindsay said to Marley.

"Hey Lindsay!" Marley said back as they hugged and began their sexy session with a makeout session involving tongue kissing.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"You look very cute! I wuv the colors!" Lindsay said to Marley.

"Thankies!" Marley said as they began humpies.

"Mmmmm! So Soft!" Marley told Lindsay.

"You too! Oh Hawder!" Lindsay said back.

"Okies!" Marley said as they both went harder and harder.

"OHHHHHH! KEEP FUCKING ME UP IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPEY!" Lindsay shouted out as they were going insane with the humpies now.

"I wuv this! Don't you?" Lindsay asked Marley.

"Me wuv it a lot!" Marley answered Lindsay as Marley went even harder.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies coming soon!" Marley shouted as she was close.

"Scissors with me!" Lindsay said to Marley.

"Okies!" Marley shouted back as the two started scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Lindsay and Marley moaned out.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They shouted to each other as they began to kiss each other again as they kept the kissing up until it was time.

"GOO GAA GII! CUMSIES COMING!" Marley and Lindsay shouted as they went harder and harder until it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned out as they came inside of each other's diapers and their diapered pussies as they kissed once more.

"That was hot." Marley said to Lindsay.

"Totes." Lindsay said as Marley left and Jo arrived.

"Hi Jo." Lindsay said to the female Jockette.

"S'up Lindsay." Jo said as the two started to make out as Jo started fingering Lindsay hard.

"Hmmmm…you like that?" Jo asked Lindsay in a seductive way.

"Yes!" Lindsay said as Jo smiled evilly before she started to finger her harder while she began licking her area.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Lindsay moaned as she briefly sucked on her thumb.

"Hawder!" Lindsay shouted and Jo keeps at it until Lindsay started to drool a bit as she grabbed her pacifier and began sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Lindsay muffled and moaned while sucking on it until Jo stopped as she then heated things up by using a huge dildo and thrust it into Lindsay.

"MMMMMM!" Lindsay moaned and muffled out before she spits out her pacifier.

"HAWDER!" Lindsay screamed out and she was loving it.

"Say that I'm a stwong and sexy diapey wearing hottie, now!" Jo commanded Lindsay to say.

"OKIES!" Lindsay complied.

"YOU ARE SUCH A STWONG AND SEXY DIAPEY WEARING, HOTTIE!" Lindsay screamed out euphorically.

"Good girl." Jo said as she kept it up until it was time.

"Cumsies all over my face!" Jo shouted as she opened her mouth wide.

"Okies, AHHHHHH!" Lindsay climaxed all over Jo's face hard.

"Oh... God!" Lindsay said as she began to pant a bit.

"Yummy!" Jo said as she kissed Lindsay who was still panting a bit.

"Sorry if I was too hard." Jo said to Lindsay.

"It's okay…Thankies though." Lindsay said as Jo left, then Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hey Lindsay!" Emma and Kitty said to Lindsay.

"Hi girls!" Lindsay said as they hugged and did a selfie before they began making out with each other.

"Mmmmm!" Emma and Kitty moaned out softly as they started to rub Lindsay's wet diapered area.

"Vewy wet." Emma and Kitty said to Lindsay.

"Thank Jo, and the other girls." Lindsay said back as she rubbed Emma and Kitty's diapered areas hard while they did the same.

"Mmmmm!" Lindsay moaned out softly.

"Oh Lindsay!" Emma and Kitty said as the girls soon began doing the triple 69 with Lindsay licking Emma, Emma licking Kitty, and Kitty licking Lindsay.

"Mmmmmmm!" All three of the girls moaned and muffled as they were licking each other hard as Tyler was slowly stroking his hard baba.

"Man, this is getting Hawt!" Tyler said as the girls kept licking each other until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned and muffled as they came over each other's faces and mouths as the threesome swallowed their Cumsies.

"Yummy." Emma and Kitty said.

"Thankies." Lindsay said back as Emma and Kitty left as Blaineley arrived.

"Hello Lindsay." Blaineley greeted Lindsay.

"Nurse Blaineley!" Lindsay said as they hugged.

"That's bunny nurse Blaineley to you!" Blaineley said and the two soon started to make out.

"MMMMMM!" Both girls moaned as they kept it up until Blaineley came up with a diagnosis.

"So, what's my diagnosis Bunny Nurse Blaineley?" Lindsay asked Blaineley.

"Mmm...it looks like your diapey has an illness... and the only cure is…" Blaineley said as she pulled out a very big strap-on dildo.

"Extremely hawd pounding!" Blaineley said happily as Lindsay was happy also.

"Ohhh! Do it, Bunny nurse!" Lindsay said as she got on all fours as Blaineley started pounding Lindsay ass like crazy.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! It's so fucking hawd!" Lindsay said as she was enjoying it while cursing up a storm.

"The Hawder, the better!" Blaineley said as she continues to pound Lindsay so hard that she was making Lindsay tear a bit.

"Ahhhhhhh! Please go even Hawder!" Lindsay said to Blaineley.

"Only if you say that Nurse Blaineley is the sexiest Nurse!" Blaineley said to Lindsay.

"Blaineley is absolutely the sexiest, hottest, gweatest nurse in the entire world! Now pound my diapey ass until I am cured!" Lindsay said as she was euphoric again.

"Nice addition, you need extra hawd pounding!" Blaineley said as she kept pounding Lindsay like a bull crashing into a wall.

"OHHHHHH!" Blaineley moaned out with tons of glee in her voice.

"Ahhhh! Hawder! Pwease!" Lindsay shouted as she was rubbing her diapered area while Blaineley kept on pounding her bubblicious ass endlessly.

"Baby Bunny Gonna Cumsies! CUMSIES IN MY BUBBLICIOUS DIAPEY ASS!" Lindsay said to Blaineley.

"Nurse Blaineley is happy to do that." Blaineley said with a smirk as she kept it up until it was time.

"Ahhhhh!" The two moaned as they came at the same time.

Blaineley came inside of Lindsay's diapered bubble-butt filling it like a thanksgiving turkey while Lindsay came inside of her diapered area as Blaineley pulled out and the two panted.

"That was fun." Lindsay said to Blaineley.

"Thankies." Blaineley said back as they shared a kiss.

"Am I cured?" Lindsay asked Blaineley.

"You most cured." Blaineley said as they shared a hug before Blaineley left, and Izzy arrived hopping like a bunny.

"Hippity Hoppity, Bunny Izzy is here!" Izzy said to Lindsay.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered as she and Izzy began their session with a kiss and then Izzy got more excited than Pinkie Pie before the Grand Galloping Gala as Izzy began to lick Lindsay's diapered area really hard.

"OHHHHH!" Lindsay moaned out loudly.

"I'm excited, I want to lick Lindsay very badly." Izzy said to the camera as she resumed licking Lindsay's diapered area but she went even harder.

"OH MY GOD IZZY!" Lindsay said as Izzy added a finger to increase the pleasure.

"Gonna Cumsies Lindsay?" Izzy asked Lindsay.

"Yes! But I want to Cumsies while I'm scissoring." Lindsay said to Izzy.

"Okies!" Izzy said as she and Lindsay spread their legs and began scissoring each other really hard.

"Ohhhh! Baby bunny Lindsay is vewy wet and soft!" Izzy moaned and said in pleasure and delight.

"Thankies! Ohhh! Go Hawder!" Lindsay said and moaned briefly before she commanded Izzy to go harder.

"Okies!" Izzy said back as she rubbed her coochies while Lindsay did the same as now the two were close.

"Very close!" Izzy said to Lindsay.

"ME TOO!" Lindsay shouted back as they kept scissoring each other endlessly until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy and Lindsay screamed as they came, and then they panted.

"So fun." Izzy said to Lindsay.

"Yes!" Lindsay only said in agreement as they hugged, and Izzy left and then The Cadets arrived.

"Freeze!" MacArthur said to Lindsay.

"Hold up!" Lindsay said back as Lindsay grabbed her Admiral Hat and Jacket back on.

"I am Admiral Lindsay her Hotness!" Lindsay said introducing her admiral persona to The Cadets.

"What can we do for you Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness?" The Cadets asked while they were in the military salute pose.

"Cadets…arms down!" Lindsay said as The Cadets did what they were told.

"Admiral Lindsay her Hotness wants you two to entertain her by...having diaper sex with each other." Lindsay said to the Cadets, and they looked surprise before Lindsay grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"One of you gets fucked, then we switched to the other cadet then... you two will fuck me." Lindsay said to the Cadets.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Cadets said back as they did rock, paper, scissors, and MacArthur was gonna pound Sanders first.

"Sanders, down!" MacArthur said to Sanders.

"Alright!" Sanders said as she got on all fours as MacArthur started to pound her partner hard.

"OH! This is very different but… So good!" Sanders said as she actually liked what MacArthur was doing.

"I... Agree!" MacArthur said in agreement.

"Good!" Lindsay started to rub herself with a dildo.

"MMMM! Go Hawder, MacArthur!" Lindsay said as she was loving what she was seeing.

"Yes, Admiral!" MacArthur said as she started to pound Sanders even harder.

"Mmmm!" MacArthur moaned softly.

"Oh man! No wonder the girls have always enjoyed our punishment!" Sanders said as she started to rub her area, and MacArthur went harder and harder.

"Who is the sexiest Diapey Cadet?" MacArthur asked Sanders.

"You are!" Sanders answered MacArthur as they soon switched, and Sanders started to pound MacArthur vewy hawd.

"Now who's the sexiest diapey cadet?!" Sanders asked MacArthur.

"Ohhh! You are! Hawder, Sanders!" MacArthur answered Sanders.

"Good!" Sanders replied back as by this point…Lindsay placed the dildo in her mouth pretending that the dildo was Tyler's hard baba while she kept fingering her area.

"MMMMMM! GO HAWDER SANDERS!" Lindsay said as she was loving what she was seeing.

"Yes, Admiral!" Sanders replied back as she kept on pounding MacArthur's area even harder this time.

"Admit it MacArthur, you wuv diapeys and you wuv diapey sex no matter who you're doing it with whether it's with Brody or it's with the girls, you WUV BEING FUCKED AND FUCKING IN THESE DIAPEYS!" Sanders commanded MacArthur to tell the truth.

"Alright! Yes! I wuv diapeys and I wuv diapey sex! No matter who I'm doing it with! Either my man, Brody or you girls, I wuv being fucked in these diapeys!" MacArthur shouted out to the heavens making Sanders smile a bit as Lindsay puts the dildo out of her mouth.

"Stop!" Lindsay shouted as Sanders stopped.

"Now it's time for you to fuck the admiral!" Lindsay said to The Cadets.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Cadets said as Sanders grabbed another strap-on dildo for MacArthur as they started to pound Lindsay hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" The Cadets moaned as they briefly tongue kissed also.

"Admiral Lindsay her Hotness wants you to go hawder!" Lindsay commanded the Cadets to go harder as Lindsay was rubbing her area as well.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Cadets said as they kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" The Cadets screamed out.

"Cumsies inside the admiral diapey! NOW!" Lindsay commanded the Cadets to climax inside of her.

"Yea Admiral ma'am!" The Cadets said as they went even harder and then soon climaxed inside Lindsay's diapered holes.

"Ohhh!" Lindsay, and The Cadets moaned out during the climax as Lindsay sighed in relief.

"Good girls! You may go now!" Lindsay said to MacArthur and Sanders.

"Thankies." The Cadets said as they left.

"That was hawt!" Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Why Thankies." Lindsay said back as Sierra arrived.

"Hi Lindsay." Sierra said to her.

"Hi Sierra." Lindsay replied back as they hugged as they also kissed and rub their coochies.

"Mmmmm!" Lindsay moaned softly.

"Softy Diapey." Sierra said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, sexy baby bunny Sierra." Lindsay said back as they kept making out until they began doing bumpies to each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmm! So softies! Thankies!" They said to each other as they went even harder while Tyler stroked his baba once more.

"Man, this is getting hawter!" Tyler said as he was liking what he was seeing as they kept bumping each other until they started to do the 69 as Sierra started to drool and babble like a real baby.

"Ooooh…drooly 69…deal!" Lindsay said as they began.

"Mmmmm! Tasty pussy!" Both of them said as they were licking, sucking, and drooling on each other's areas while they were ribbing each other's upper legs making the action even hotter and the two kept on licking and licking until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they came onto each other's faces and mouths, as they swallowed it and they hugged as Sierra left and Jasmine arrived.

"G'day Lindsay." Jasmine said to Lindsay.

"Hi Jasmine!" Lindsay said back as they kissed each other as Lindsay started to lick Jasmine's Australian coochies giving it an Australian Kiss.

"Mmmm! Jasmine likes it when you her nappy area a sexy Australian Kiss." Jasmine said while she was blushing like crazy.

"Mmmmm!" Lindsay moaned and muffled as she blushed also.

 **Meanwhile...downstairs in the living room…Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and Heather were conversing.**

"So, Heather…what's new with you and Alejandro?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Well…I have some wonderful news." Heather said as she cleared her throat.

"I, Heather am pregnant." Heather announced to Gwen, Courtney, and Marley as they gasped.

"You too!" Courtney said to Heather.

"You're pregnant?!" Heather asked Courtney with a tone of shock as she grabbed her water bottle and drank it.

"Yes!" Gwen answered before she continued.

"We're both Pregnant." Gwen said to Heather as she spat her water out like she was doing a spit take as Zoey overheard them.

"You two are pregnant?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who nodded.

"So am I!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney, and soon…every girl minus Jasmine and Lindsay started to talk about each other being pregnant…even though Jasmine and Lindsay are pregnant as well.

 **SURPRISE!**

Then back at the bedroom Jasmine and Lindsay were scissoring each other like crazy.

"Ahhhhh! SO GOOD!" Lindsay said to Jasmine.

"Lindsay, can I tell you something... I'm pregnant." Jasmine said to Lindsay.

"Weally?! That's gweat!" Lindsay said to Jasmine.

"Thankies!" Jasmine said as they were close.

"GONNA CUMSIES AHHHHHHH!" Jasmine and Lindsay shouted, moaned, and screamed as they came onto each other's diapered pussies as Jasmine left.

"Tyler…I have to tell you something…I'm pregnant." Lindsay said to Tyler.

"You are?!" Tyler asked her.

"Yup." Lindsay answered him.

"That's awesome!" Tyler said as they hugged and kissed as Scarlett arrived.

"Hello there." Scarlett said to Lindsay.

"Hi Scarlett." Lindsay said as they started to makeout and rub each other's diapered areas as they kept making out until they placed a using a vibrating double headed dildo on their coochies as they were sucking on their pacifiers as they were enjoying it.

"Mmmm!" Scarlett moaned out.

"MMMMM!" Lindsay moaned out before she spat out her pacifier.

"Oh God! This feels so good!" Lindsay said to Scarlett.

"Yeah!" Tyler said in agreement as the girls kept feeling the vibrator as they were close.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHH!" Scarlett and Lindsay screamed as they came onto the toy, and in their diapers as they panted before they kissed and hugged before Scarlett left, and Taylor and Kelly arrived.

"Hi Lindsay." Kelly said as Taylor groped her mom's diapered ass.

"Hey Lindsay." Taylor said to Lindsay as well.

"Mmm!" Taylor moaned out softly.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Taylor asked her mom.

"Yes?" Kelly responded back with a question of her own.

"Can you let me and Lindsay fuck your hawt diapey ass, Pwease?" Taylor asked Kelly.

"Oooooh! Lindsay likes that idea!" Lindsay said to Taylor and Kelly.

"Hmmm... go ahead Taylor and Lindsay." Kelly answered as Taylor and Lindsay grabbed strap-on dildos.

"Thankies Mommy!" Taylor said to Kelly.

"Thankies, Mrs. Jones!" Lindsay said as they began pounding her as Taylor got her mother's ass, while Lindsay was pounding her diapered area.

"Ohhhh! Mmm! Mommy wuvs being fucked hawd! Taylor pwease go Hawder for mommy!" Kelly said to Taylor and Lindsay.

"Yes, Mommy!" Taylor said as she groped her mom's ass and pounded her even harder while Lindsay increased her pounding as well.

"Ohhh! So soft!" Lindsay said as she was loving every bit of it.

"Thankies, Mmmmm! Oh! Mommy wants more!" Kelly said to Taylor and Lindsay.

"You got it Mommy!" Taylor said to Kelly.

"Yes Mrs. Jones." Lindsay said also as the two kept it up as Kelly was rubbing her diapered crotch as well until it was time.

"Oh! Cumsies Coming!" Kelly shouted out.

"ME TOO!" Taylor said to Kelly.

"ME THREE!" Lindsay said as they went even harder until they came inside of Kelly.

"Ohhhhh!" Kelly moaned during the climax.

"Mmmm! I wuv you, Mommy." Taylor said to Kelly.

"I wuv you too Taylor." Kelly said back.

"You were great." Kelly and Taylor said to Lindsay before they hugged each other and left as Dawn arrived.

"Greetings, Lindsay." Dawn said to Lindsay.

"Hello Dawn." Lindsay said back as the two hugged and began to makeout as Dawn began humping Lindsay's diapered coochies.

"Ohhh! Baby Bunny Dawn humping Lindsay." Lindsay said to Dawn.

"Yes!" Dawn said as she kept rubbing and humping Lindsay at a harder pace now.

"Mmmmm!" Lindsay and Dawn moaned and muffled as they made out quickly.

"Ohh! Dawn!" Lindsay said as the two kissed as Dawn was now humping Lindsay even more.

"OHH! LINDSAY!" Dawn shouted out.

"Dawn! AREN'T YOU GONNA CUMSIES IN YOUR SEXY PLAYBOY BUNNY DIAPEY?!" Lindsay asked Dawn.

"Yes! Are you?!" Dawn asked Lindsay.

"So very much!" Lindsay answered Dawn as they made out even more as they soon climaxed in their diapers.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them muffled and moaned during the climax as they were still making out until the stopped making out.

"Loved that?" Dawn asked Lindsay who nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Good." Dawn said as they kissed as Dawn left and Dakota arrived.

"Hi there Lindsay." Dakota said to Lindsay.

"Hi." Lindsay said as they kissed and briefly made out until they started to do bumpies with each other.

"Mmmm! Dakota wuv this." Dakota said to Lindsay in baby talk.

"Lindsay wuv this too!" Lindsay responded back as the two kisses again as they kept bumping each other but now they were going harder.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of the girls moaned loudly as Tyler was stroking his hard baba again.

"Keep going girls!" Tyler said as he stroked his hard baba even harder and the girls kept it up until it was time.

"Girls, can I Cumsies all over both your faces please?" Tyler asked Dakota and Lindsay.

"Sure!" Dakota said as they opened their mouths and kept bumping each other as Tyler was still stroking his hard baba at a harder pace until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Tyler said.

"Cumsies coming!" Dakota and Lindsay said as Tyler shot his load all over Lindsay and Dakota's faces as they climaxed in their diapered areas as well.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Tyler moaned and groaned.

"Mmmmm! Cweamy Cumsies." Dakota said to Tyler.

"Yeah, vewy Cweamy Cumsies." Lindsay said to Tyler as well as they licked the white stuff off of their faces and swallowed it.

"That was fun." Dakota said to Lindsay.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said in agreement as they kissed and hugged before Dakota left and Sky arrived.

"Hey Lindsay!" Sky said as she and Lindsay hugged.

"I can't believe that Dave got me pregnant, we just got engaged." Sky said to Lindsay.

"Calm down Sky, it's okay." Lindsay said to her as they tongue kissed each other as they were now making out.

"Mmmmmm!" Sky and Lindsay moaned and muffled as they kept making out until they started doing the 69.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned as they also licked and drooled all over their coochies as they even started to finger themselves.

"Hawder! Okies!" Sky and Lindsay said as Tyler resumed stroking his hard baba but softly this time.

"Hawt so hawt!" Tyler said as he kept stroking himself as Lindsay and Sky switched to scissoring each other.

"OHHHHH!" Both of them moaned as they scissored each other hard and faster.

"OH YES! GIVE IT TO ME LINDSAY!" Sky screamed out.

"YOU TOO SKY!" Lindsay shouted back as it was close to climax time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sky and Lindsay screamed and moaned as they came in their diapered areas as well.

"Who won?" Lindsay asked Sky.

"We did." Sky said to Lindsay.

"Okies!" Lindsay replied back as they hugged as Sky left, and Josee arrived.

"Bon Jour, Lindsay." Josee greeted Lindsay in French.

"Hi." Lindsay said as the two quickly started to make out as they rubbed their pussy together hard.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"So soft!" Josee said to Lindsay.

"Thankies!" Lindsay replied back.

"You are so soft also!" Lindsay said to Josee.

"Thankies!" Josee said back as they kept rubbing as they get intense now and near climax.

"Stop!" Josee said to Lindsay.

"Aww…" Lindsay said as they stopped.

"Why?" Lindsay asked her as Josee grabbed a Golden Strap-on Dildo.

"Ohhh!" Lindsay said realizing that Josee is going to pound Lindsay.

"Baby is now taking control of the fucking!" Josee said to Lindsay as they briefly tongue kissed each other before Josee pushed Lindsay onto the bed and began pounding Lindsay's diapered area like crazy.

"You wuv this?" Josee asked Lindsay.

"YEAH! I WUV IT!" Lindsay answered Josee.

"Say Ice Dancing is the best sport in the whole world!" Josee commanded Lindsay.

"ICE DANCING IS THE BEST SPORT IN WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Lindsay complied.

"Good." Josee said as she kept pounding Lindsay's diapered area until the stopped and now they switched as Lindsay was now pounding Josee.

"Yeah, you like that huh?" Lindsay asked Josee.

"OUI!" Josee said to Lindsay.

"Call yourself Lindsay's Golden Bunny Diapey BITCH! NOW!" Lindsay said to Josee.

"I'm Lindsay's Golden Bunny Diapey Bitch!" Josee said in delight.

"Good!" Lindsay said as she kept pounding her harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES JOSEE!" Lindsay screamed out.

"DO IT! CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Josee screamed out as it was time.

"Mmmmmmm!" Lindsay moaned and groaned as she came inside of Josee's diapered ass.

"Ohhhhh!" Josee moaned and screamed out as she came inside of her diaper as well as she was rubbing herself, then Lindsay pulled out as the two changed diapers, and then they hugged as Josee left and Miles arrived.

"Miles, congrats on being pregnant." Lindsay said to Miles.

"Thankies…my husband Paul and I are excited." Miles said back to Lindsay.

"Good, by the way…you are cute as a bunny." Lindsay said to Miles.

"Aww, Thankies." Miles said as they hugged and kissed before they began to makeout briefly before they started to bumpies.

"Mmmm!" Miles moaned as she rubbed Lindsay's area while Lindsay did the same to Miles area.

"I wuv bumpies." Miles said to Lindsay.

"Me too!" Lindsay said as they went harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh!" Both girls moaned softly and soon the two began to do the 69.

"Mmmmm yummy!" Lindsay muffled while she was licking Miles's vegan area.

"Tasty!" Miles said as she liked it, and the two drooled and licked harder than before until it was time.

"Mmmm! Cumsies coming! Ohhhh!" The two shouted as they exploded all over their faces.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they swallowed each other's Cumsies and they kissed.

"That was fun." Miles said to Lindsay.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said as the two hugged, and Miles left as Heather arrived.

"Hi, Heather." Lindsay said to Heather.

"Hi, Lindsay." Heather said as they hugged.

"I am the final one, Lindsay so let's end this perfectly." Heather told Lindsay.

"Okies, I want to know three things though." Lindsay said to Heather.

"Sure." Heather replied back.

"When I was in love with Tyler, and you forbade me to go see him...I just really want to know why? are you sorry for forbidding me from seeing him? Plus...are you sorry for manipulating me?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"Look, I said that because I was trying to make sure you wouldn't let our team lose and so I could be closer to the finale. But... that was in the past... so I'm sorry for everything… even manipulating you, I should not have done that to you." Heather sincerely apologized to Lindsay.

"Really?" Lindsay asked Heather who nodded up and down, signaling yes.

"Well… APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" Lindsay said as the two hugged and kissed.

"Mmmmm!" Heather and Lindsay moaned softly as they soon started to rub each other's diapered areas hard.

"Mmmm! So soft!" Heather and Lindsay said as they kept it up.

"You wook so hawt Lindsay." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, so do you." Lindsay said back as they kept rubbing each other's areas until they began scissoring each other.

"Ohhhh! Hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"After you say this, I am sorry for making you not be with your hubby, Tyler, and I'm a very naughty baby bunny who deserves to be fuck hawd!" Lindsay said as she stopped and soon grabbed a strap-on dildo as it was Sparkly Pink.

"Oh! Okies!" Heather said to Lindsay as they kissed once more before she bends over.

"Say it then I'll give you fuckys." Lindsay said as she placed the Strap-on dildo over her diaper and began pounding Heather hard.

"I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING WITH YOUR HUBBY TYLER, AND I AM A VERY NAUGHTY AND SEXY BABY BUNNY! WHO DESERVES TO BE FUCKED HAWD!" Heather shouted out in complete pretend defeat as she was enjoying it.

"Also say that you wuv being fucked hawd by your former besties in diapeys, Lindsay." Lindsay demanded the sexy queen bee to say that.

"Okies! I wuv being fucked hawd by my former bestie in diapeys, Lindsay! Ohhhh!" Heather shouted and moaned out as Lindsay pounded Heather even Harder that she kept going endlessly.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Mmmmm!" Heather moaned out as she was like in heaven almost.

"Take your punishment!" Lindsay said to Heather.

"Yeah!" Tyler said as he was stroking himself very hard.

"Wouldn't you girls mind if you let Daddy Cumsies one more time?" Tyler asked Lindsay and Heather.

"Do it!" Lindsay said as she was horny.

"Give me your Cumsies! Now!" Heather said as she was very close and so was Lindsay.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Tyler said as the girls open their mouths as he stroked even harder as he soon climaxed all over the girls as Lindsay and Heather climax in their diapers.

"Ohhhhhh…!" All three of them moaned during their climaxes.

"Mmmmm! So hawt!" Lindsay said.

"Agweed!" Heather said back as they shared a kiss before the door opened.

"Mind if I join?" Beth asked Lindsay and Heather who gasped.

"Hi Beth!" Lindsay said to her besties.

"Beth! I am so sorry for being such a bitch during the island." Heather said as she apologized to Beth.

"All forgiven, now can we have a threesome before the all-girl finale?" Beth asked Lindsay and Heather.

"Okies!" They answered her as the threesome started with Beth, Heather, and Lindsay making out…which led to them triple scissoring like crazy.

"Mmmmmmmm! OHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAWT!" All three girls moaned and shouted with ecstasy in their bodies.

"I agree!" Tyler said as he was filming but he was also slowly stroking his hard baba as all three girls decided to keep scissoring each other but even harder.

"I wuv Diapey Sex!" Beth said to Lindsay and Heather.

"ME TOO!" Lindsay and Heather said in agreement as soon they stopped as Lindsay and Beth decided to punish Heather for tormenting her by pounding her ass and area with strap-on dildos.

"Ohhh! I deserve this! Punish me hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted in delightful pleasure as Lindsay and Beth pounded her even harder then ever.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heather moaned out in delight.

"Okies!" Beth and Lindsay said as they kept pounding her until it was time.

"Cumsies coming! Ohhhh!" All three girls screamed and moaned as they climaxed in each other's diapers and they had a trio hug.

"Nice! Finale time!" Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Not yet…girls, follow me, Tyler stay here." Lindsay told the girls to follow her and she told Tyler to stay.

"Okies!" Tyler said back as the three girls left the room and saw the girls mingling again as "Free Falling" by Tom Petty played until it stopped as Lindsay turned the music off.

"Attention Girls…I have a plan." Lindsay said as Heather raised her hand.

"Yes?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"What's the plan exactly?" Heather asked Lindsay.

"We all are going to pweasure torture my hubby about what he said about Gwen." Lindsay said to the girls.

"He called me hot?" Gwen asked Lindsay who nodded.

"But never told me... so let's do it!" Lindsay said to the girls.

"Okies!" The girls said back as they entered the room.

"Finale time?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"Yeah... for you!" Lindsay answered as Tyler was confused.

"Huh?" Tyler asked her.

"GET HIM!" Lindsay shouted as the girls tackled Tyler and carried him towards the bed, and pinned him on the bed.

"OW!" Tyler shouted in pain.

"Please! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Tyler shouted, begged and pleaded.

"Tyler…you think that the girls and I are going to kill you? Come on!" Lindsay said as Tyler sighed in relief.

"We are all going to give you pleasure!" Lindsay answered Tyler who then started to heavily blush.

"Right girls?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"YEAH!" The girls answered and cheered.

"GET HIM!" Lindsay said as the girls then crawled towards Tyler and soon all of the girls either rubbed his chest, his leg, even some suck his baba and rubbed his balls making Tyler horny like crazy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler moaned out in complete delight and pleasure as Lindsay turned to him.

"Lindsay, I am so sorry!" Tyler shouted in ecstasy.

"You should never lie to me, Okies?" Lindsay said and asked Tyler.

"Okies!" Tyler answered Lindsay who kissed him.

"Make him Cumsies! HAWD!" Lindsay said to the girls.

"Yes Lindsay!" The girls replied back as they were still rubbing his chest, rubbing his leg, sucking his baba and rubbing his balls like crazy as it was close.

"Gonna Cumsies Tyler?" The girls asked Tyler.

"So badly... but can I feel Lindsay wet diapey pussy, Pwease?!" Tyler asked the girls.

"Hmmm? Lindsay?" The girls asked her.

"Okies!" Lindsay answered Tyler as the girls moved out of her way and then…Lindsay placed Tyler's baba into her.

"Ohhh!" Lindsay moaned out softly as soon the girls continued to rubbed Tyler as Lindsay pounded herself.

"Cumsies soon, Tyler!" Lindsay shouted out to Tyler.

"I'm gonna... Ahhhh!" Tyler groaned and grunted as he climaxed very hard.

"Oh man!" Tyler shouted as he soon passed out after his climax.

"Aww, he's out!" Lindsay said as she got up.

"Okies, girls... Playboy Bunny orgy finale time!" Lindsay announced as the finale was about to finally happen.

"YAY!" The girls cheered as the girls began getting it on as they were either using toys, licking, fingering, or fucking each other like hell as they were close to Cumsies.

"Ohhh!" The girls moaned out as they all kept doing what they were doing, either using toys, scissoring each other, humping or bumping their areas, licking and rubbing their coochies or even pounding each other.

"Cumsies coming soon!" Lindsay said to the girls.

"YES! AHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls shouted, and moaned and soon…all of the girls dressed up as Playboy Bunnies climaxed in their diapers with Cumsies everywhere all over their fingers, toys, and still all over their diapers.

"Ohhhhh!" The girls moaned as they finished their orgasm as they were panting.

"So much fun hawt, Diapey Love!" Lindsay shouted as the girls nodded as they were panting and they were tired.

"So…Lindsay, since we're all gonna be Mommies soon…we should throw a sexy baby shower!" Lindsay said to the girls.

"Who wants to host it?" Lindsay asked as Heather stepped up.

"I do." Heather said, offering to host.

"Okies!" Lindsay said as all of the girls changed their diapers and got ready for bed as Tyler was already asleep on the bed as the girls were in sleeping bags while everyone were back in their baby clothes.

"Goodnight Lindsay!" The girls said to Lindsay.

"Goodnight girls." Lindsay said back as she turned off the lights and went to bed to end the party, and end the night.

 **THAT WAS AWESOME!**

 **Next story has Heather as Host once again as this time…Heather has a sexy baby shower themed sleepover as Heather invites Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Crimson, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Emma, Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna, Lindsay, Marley, MacArthur,**

 **Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for a gigantic baby shower/orgy/sleepover as the girls will be 7 months pregnant with their babies**

 **Plus…there will be one more surprise guest…wanna know who?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE STORY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
